


Fireworks

by SilverInk



Series: Short Fluffy Snippets [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverInk/pseuds/SilverInk
Summary: Han and Luke spend their first New Year's together. Luke wants to tell Han something important, and Leia gives him advice.(tags say it all basically)





	Fireworks

It had only been a few months since Luke had started dating Han, but they’d spent Christmas together and were making plans to spend New Year’s together, too. Luke normally spent New Year’s with Leia and a few friends, just watching movies and playing games, and he didn’t think anyone would mind. He talked to Leia about it, and she said she’d love for him to come; it had been a while since she’d seen him and she was excited to see her brother’s boyfriend again.

“I’m glad you’ve found someone who makes you so happy, Luke,” she told him, grinning and taking a sip from her coffee mug. Luke grinned back, blushing lightly.

“Me too. I mean, he’s great. I think—” he paused, then continued in a whisper, “I think I’m in love with him.”

“WHAT! Really?” Leia shrieked, and Luke nodded, still grinning, covering his face with his hands. “Have you told him yet? Does he feel the same way?”

“No no no I haven’t told him yet, I’m too nervous, but I think it’s possible he might feel the same. Or maybe it’s just wishful thinking… I have no idea, Leia!” He couldn’t believe he’d told her before Han, but he shared everything with her and he needed help figuring out how to tell Han.

“When are you gonna tell him?” Leia’s face was excited and she reached out to grab his arm.

“I don’t know, but I want to do it soon. I need to figure out how to tell him!”

Her face lit up. “Tell him at New Year’s! Kiss him at midnight and tell him then. I know it sounds cliché,” she said when Luke started to protest, “but I think he’d really like it! He likes cliché from you!” Luke groaned. It sounded romantic and fun, but would Han really like it?

“Kiss him at midnight when the ball drops and then just tell him. Just say,” she cleared her throat, dropping her voice a whole octave lower, “‘I’ve always loved you, Han Solo.’” Luke burst out laughing, bumping against her shoulder and smacking her leg.

“I do not sound like that!” he shrieked, and Leia burst out laughing too.

***

The next week was New Year’s, and Luke and Leia invited just Lando and a few of Leia’s other friends over to their apartment. There was also Han, of course, and his best friend Chewie. Luke knew it had to be a nickname, but no one ever called Chewie anything else; he’d known him for a few years now, and he had yet to find out what his real name was.

Luke practically plastered himself to Han’s side the entire night, hanging onto his arm and watching as he played card games with Chewie and Leia, starting to get a little tipsy before he’d even finished his second drink. He let go of Han to play some games himself, but even then Luke sat right next to him. To Luke’s delight, Han was just about as eager to be touchy as Luke was, and he felt Han’s hand warm on his thigh as Leia and Lando destroyed him in Mario Kart.

The night wore on, and the group settled down to watch a movie when it got closer to midnight, Han holding Luke close as they sat on the couch. Luke was on his fourth drink by now, and while he’d been taking it slower and making sure to stay hydrated, he was tipsy. Han rubbed his shoulder.

“You okay, Luke?”

“‘m good,” Luke mumbled, resting his head on Han’s shoulder. “Tired. Kinda drunk.” Han chuckled and kissed Luke’s forehead.

They stayed like that until midnight, and then when the TV showed the ball dropping in New York, Luke sat up and pulled Han in for a soft, sweet kiss. Leia was whistling and cheering him on in the background, and when they finally separated, Han and Luke were both grinning. Han pressed his forehead to Luke’s, and Luke decided to just go for it.

“Han?”

“Yeah?” Han was smirking, and Luke found himself somehow both irritated and endeared at the same time. This man was perfect. He took a deep breath.

“I love you,” he whispered, so quiet he knew only Han would hear. They were still so close that Luke heard the catch in Han’s breath, and he started to fret; what did Han think? Did he not feel the same? Would he dump Luke?

He needed to stop thinking like that, he was probably just being ridiculous—

“I love you too, honey.” Han whispered the words too, and suddenly Luke was so relieved and surprised and so happy he could only kiss Han over and over, tears pricking at his eyes, eventually breaking off with a wide grin, giggling quietly. His hands were resting on either side of Han’s neck, stroking lightly to remind himself this was all real, it was _really happening_ , and Han’s eyes watched him softly.

“I love you so much, Luke.”

Luke was almost overwhelmed, and only the presence of their friends stopped him from bursting into hysterical tears and kissing Han senseless. People started to leave not long after, though, and he convinced Han to stay to the night in the apartment. Leia kept teasing them fondly, grinning at Luke, and when she disappeared into her room, the two of them cuddled up on the couch. They spent the rest of the night like that, and started off their new year in the best way possible.


End file.
